High School Never Ends'
by Frosty the Bat
Summary: High school has ended for the Organization XIII. Oneshot. Read and review. Thanks.


**Me: This is a oneshot inspired by my high school and Kingdom Hearts II, mainly the Organization XIII. This has my Nobody, Frostyx, in it. The song is 'High School Never Ends' by Bowling for Soup. Here it goes:**

My eyes widened at how many people had actually attended the assembly, but I kept my cool. Nothing could phase me. Except Axel's big butt when he sat on me. "Get off, ya idiot!" He removes himself from my lap, laughing loudly and disturbing the jock squad stationed below us, and settles beside me. A gasp escapes my lips as someone picks me up then sets me on a comfy, very familiar lap. I turned my head and shared a kiss with my beloved Demyx.

"Hey, love," he whispers against my lips, brushing my black bangs out of my face.

I smile softly then returned my gaze to the principal, who was drawling on and on about who-knows-what and who-really-gives-a-crap. I sighed and leaned back against Demyx's chest.

**Four year you think for sure**

**That's all you've got to endure**

Light snickering reached my ears, and I glared at the preps who had settled beside the jocks. They are the high class of the school; use their parents' money to buy watered down alcohol and buy cheap cigarettes. They threw the parties that everyone wanted to go to, except me, Demyx, and our buds, the rest of the Organization.

**All the total dicks**

**All the stuck up chicks**

**So superficial, so immature**

"I thank you for making this year the greatest this school has ever seen," the principal announced, then made a face, "except for a choice few of you."

I couldn't keep in the laughter when the principal looked directly at us. Zexion slammed his book, Eclispe, shut and caught my eye; I smiled at all the foolishness in those blue orbs. Roxas, who was sitting beside Axel, slapped a high-five with Xigbar, who was sitting in the row above us with Xaldin, Marluxia, and Larxene. The blonde was grinning from ear to ear, as was the teen wearing the eyepatch. Marluxia looked docile and oddly beautiful against the grey wall he was leaning on. Xaldin was shoving his 'cigarettes' deep into his pocket; loser's gonna get caught sooner or later.

"I am proud to be your principal! Now go home and have a great weekend! Juniors, Sophomores, and Freshmen, I will see you on Monday. Seniors, I wish you success in your future."

**Then when you graduate**

**You take a look around and you say 'Hey! Wait!'**

**This is where I just came from**

**I thought it was over**

**Aw, that's just great**

I was chilling out on Demyx's lap and gripped my hands as we sat in the passenger seat in Axel's car. I slouched and rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Demyx."

He smiled down at me. "I love you, too, baby." He planted a sweet kiss on my forehead then nuzzled into my black and blue hair. "This is it, Frostyx," he breathed. "We're finally going to start a life with just you and me."

"And me!" cried Xemnas, appearing in to gap between the open door and the car. "Now get your freakin' butts outta that car and party with us!" He grabbed my shoulder in a light, but firm grip and yanked me out of the car. I laughed as he practically dragged me over to the bonfire and the rest of the O-13.

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed with**

**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**

**Who's got the money, who gets the honeys**

Demyx appeared beside me and rested his hands on my hips, moving with me to the fast-paced song that reminded me so much of that heckhole.

**Who's kinda cute, and who's just a mess**

**And you still don't have the right look**

**And you don't have the right friends**

"Is that line right?" Larxene shouted over the music, standing on the tailgate of her truck.

"Hell no!" Saix called back, taking another swig of his drink. "We have the right friends!"

Our cheers and shouts echoed throughout the campsite beside the star-filled river. The fire, which was now fazing between blue and green, reflected off the water's surface, and roared with life as if our music was fueling it.

**Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends**

**High school never ends**

All of joined in on the "Oh-Oh" part, raising our voice into the warm night. As the music wreathed around us, I climbed on to the tailgate next to Larxene and lipped the next parts, adding my own choreography.

**Check out the popular kids**

**You'll never guess what Jessica did**

**How did Mary Kate lose all that weight**

**And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight**

I let Larxene take over, but continued to dance beside her, earning grins and catcalls from our peers.

**And the only thing that matters**

**Is climbing up that social ladder**

**Still care about your hair and the car you drive**

Larxene and I jumped up and down on the tailgate for emphasis, and I fell off only to fall right into Demyx's awaiting arms.

**Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five**

I grind back against Demyx, and he growled in my ear then joined in my actions. Laughter bubbled up from deep inside me as Vexen came over and started to grind against me as well. I couldn't keep the laughter from my eyes or the smile off my face as I danced with my boyfriend and friend.

**Reese Witherspoon,**

**She's the prom queen**

**Bill Gates,**

**Captain of the chess team**

**Jack Black, the clown**

**Brad Pitt, the quarterback**

**I've seen it all before**

**I want my money back**

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**

Xaldin danced by, a 'cigarette' hanging out of his mouth, and the stars in his ever-growing dazed eyes.

**Who's in the clubs, and who's on the drugs**

**Who's throwing up before they digest**

**And you still don't have the right look**

**And you don't have the right friends**

**And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then**

**High school never ends**

**"High school never ends!"**

We screamed the lyric, but laughter broke through our words. Xaldin was now dancing with Xemnas and Luxord, who was currently chugging his drink. Marluxia, Roxas, and Lexaeus had joined Larxene on the tailgate. Zexion had replaced Vexen as my second dancing partner; Vexen was now trying to steal Xaldin's stick. Axel was skipping around the fire, air-guitaring to the song. Demyx and I were partying down with my bookworm friend, and Saix had joined Axel in his chanting.

**The whole damn world is just as obsessed**

**With who's the best dressed and who's having sex**

**Who's got the money, who's gets the honeys**

**Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**

**And I still don't have the right look**

**And I still have the same three friends**

**And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then**

**High school never ends**

I felt Demyx's lips touch the place where my neck connects with my body and smiled. He and I have been going out since freshman year and we had done a friendship/boyfriend-girlfriend wedding in his backyard; all the Organization was there as witnesses, Xemnas was the man who married us, Axel was the best man, and Larxene was my Maid of Honor. It was one heck of an event.

**High school never ends**

**High school never ends**

Twisting my head around, I pasted my lips to Demyx's, kissing him long and hard. He responded with pure passion, something he has never deprived me of. I pulled away and turned back to Zexion, my best guyfriend.

**Here we go again**

Almost it was cued, we all dropped to the ground. Our laughter echoed off the river and revernerated into the sky where even the stars were dancing with our happiness of finally being free.

But all of us knew the truth, and the truth is:

**High school never ends**


End file.
